Tommy Doyle
Thomas "Tommy" Doyle is a character in the original Halloween, played by Brian Andrews and later by Paul Rudd in Halloween: The Curse of Michael Myers. He also had a cameo appearance in Halloween 4: The Return of Michael Myers, played by Danny Ray. Anthony Michael Hall will be portraying Tommy in Halloween Kills. Tommy's history is complicated by the fact that the series follows several conflicting continuities. Halloween H20: Twenty Years Later and Resurrection ignore the events of Halloween 4, 5, and 6, thus splitting the series into two separate timelines both originating from the original film and its sequel. The 2007 remake reboots the series continuity altogether, starting the timeline afresh. Biography Halloween 1978 Tommy Doyle was an eight-year-old boy who often asked questions. On the day of Halloween 1978, he ran into Laurie Strode on his way to school and asked what she was doing going that way. She told him that she was heading towards the Myers house to drop a key, so he told her that it was a spook house and that Lonnie Elamb said that horrible things had happened there. At school, Tommy was bullied by Lonnie and his friends Keith and Richie, telling him that the boogeyman was going to get him. Without Tommy noticing, Michael Myers stalked him as he walked home. That night, Laurie arrived to babysit him and he wanted her to read comics and watch scary movies with her. Still worried about what the bullies had told him, Tommy was still afraid of the "boogeyman" and constantly asked questions about him to Laurie, who claimed that he did not exist. They were later joined by Lindsey Wallace, who was dropped off with them by Annie. Seeing Michael Myers across the street at the Wallace house, Tommy believed him to be the boogeyman, but Laurie repeatedly dismissed his concerns. Laurie eventually went over to the Wallace house to check on her friends Annie and Lynda, and was attacked by Michael. Running back to the Doyle house, Laurie screamed at Tommy to wake up and unlock the door, and he did so just in time. Laurie ordered him to go upstairs and stay there with Lindsey, then went to get them, believing Michael dead. However, after Tommy sees Michael, she got both children to lock themselves in the bathroom. After once again being attacked and thinking the madman was dead, Laurie got them out of the bathroom and told them to head to the Mackenzies' house. Teen years Tommy became friends with Brady and Wade and was seen hanging out with them on Halloween, 1988 at the Vincent Drug Store, where Brady worked. Tommy bet that Wade would not ask the sheriff's daughter Kelly Meeker out, and won as Kelly rejected him. Following the disappearance of Michael Myers and his niece Jamie Lloyd during the destruction of the Haddonfield Police Station in 1989, Tommy became obsessed about the Myers legacy, collecting newspaper articles and information of the rune Thorn at his room in the Blankenship Apartments, across the street from the Myers house. Disturbed Obsession Six years after the aforementioned incident, Tommy was now a twenty-five-year-old and a disturbed individual who was obsessed with Michael Myers. He had theorized that Michael's obsession with killing his family members stemmed from the Curse of Thorn. He watched The Strodes every day as they now lived in Michael's old house, Tommy himself living across the street in Mrs. Blankenship's boarding house. On October 30, 1995, Tommy called to Barry Simms radio show saying that he was one of the few people who survived Michael's attacks and that he knew Michael would return one day. He later heard on the same show Jamie Lloyd's plea for Sam Loomis' help. The following day, listening to the recording of Jamie's plea, Tommy was able to figure out that she had called from a bus station. Once he arrived in hopes of finding information, he discovered a trail of blood that led to a restroom where he found a baby in a cabinet. He took the baby boy to the hospital to get help and found Loomis there. Tommy asked him if Michael had indeed returned, and told him of the baby and the Strodes living in the old Myers place. Without much time to talk as a nurse had called security on him due to his behavior, Tommy left with the baby and told Loomis to meet him later that night at the college campus rally. Once home, he cleaned up the baby and named him Steven. Tommy then went to find the Strodes as he was worried about their safety. He figured it would be easier to find the youngest Strode, Danny since he would be the first one to go with him. He took Danny home and discovered that Danny's grandmother was not there, so he stayed with the boy until Danny's mother Kara arrived. He questioned her about her knowing what had happened in her home. Kara and Danny went with Tommy to his place where Tommy told Kara about the events that had happened in her house and his theory on Michael's nature. He later left after telling Kara and Danny to lock themselves in his room and not to return home as he went to meet Loomis. Upon Tommy's arrival, he found a girl telling her mother that it was raining red, then he walked over and discovered Barry Simms' dead body that dropped from a tree. Loomis soon arrived as well and asked for the baby, so they returned to Tommy's place. There they found Steven, Kara, and Danny missing. At this time Kara and Danny banged on the front door as Michael was chasing them. Tommy opened in time to save them then heard a strange voice calling out to Danny. They all went to the living room to find Danny sitting in Terence Wynn's lap, who had his men drug both Tommy and Loomis while they took Kara, Danny and Steven away. Both men awakened to find the others gone and Loomis knew they had been taken to Smith's Grove Sanitarium. Once they got in, Loomis told Tommy to wait in the hallway while he took care of things. Tommy did as told until he heard a woman screaming, and followed the sound. He found a mental patient telling him that Michael was back and that he was very angry. Tommy then noticed that she had been stabbed. Hearing Tommy, Kara let him know the room she was locked in. Using a fire extinguisher, he tried to break the lock even as he noticed Michael was near. Once Kara was freed, the two ran away to try and find Danny and Steven. They discovered the children with Smith Grove doctors, whom Michael then killed. Amid the chaos, Tommy and Kara escaped with the children. The only exit was a locked gate so they escaped from Michael into another room and locked the door, which Michael proceeded to destroy. With the group hiding in different locations, Tommy came up with a plan to trick Michael. He made him believe he was getting the baby - until the real Steven cried. As Michael grabbed him, Tommy injected him with tranquilizers and chemicals before being thrown to the side. Tommy then saved Danny and Steven by attacking Michael with a lead pipe. He beat him continuously until he believed him dead, then joined the others. They all got into Tommy's car and offered Dr. Loomis the chance to go with them, but he answered that he had some unfinished business and went back inside. Tommy, Kara, Danny, and Steven meanwhile drove off. Appearances See Also * Thomas Doyle/4-6 Timeline * Thomas Doyle/H20 Timeline * Tommy Doyle References Category:Halloween (1978) characters Category:Halloween 6 characters Category:Male characters Category:Halloween II (1981) characters Category:Halloween 4 characters Category:1970's births Category:Doyle Family Category:Survivors Category:Primary protagonists Category:Child Characters Category:Main Characters Category:Unknown fate Category:Halloween Kills characters